SPAWN THE MOST WANTED
by Divinespawn
Summary: Someone wants spawn DEAD he OFFER A BIG REWARD and now every VILLAIN hunt but al simmons is PREPARED FOR war
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO I'M** DIVINE** SPAWN AND THIS IS MY FIRST STORY FANFICTION OFFICIAL SPAWN IS MY FAVORITE ANTIHERO OF ALL TIME AND TODD MACFARLANE SPAWNZILLA014 ARE MY INSPIRATION SO THIS IS A CROSSOVER OF SPAWN AND X-OVER.**

**SUMMARY: SOMEONE WANTS SPAWN'S HEAD SO THEY OFFER A BIG REWARD FOR ANYONE WHO KILL HIM AND NOW EVERY VILLAIN GOES TO THE HUNTING BUT THE MAN OF MIRACLES WARNED HIM AND AL SIMMONS IS PREPARED FOR THE WAR AND IT ALL TAKES IN ONE NIGHT**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

**CHAPTER 1 : PROLOGUE **

SOMEWHERE IN NEW YORK 9:00 PM

There was a homicide in the streets but not just only homicide it was a homicide of super villains and the N.Y.P.D. were investigate it, Sam and twitch they were at the crime scene. "Who did this sir?" twitch asked, " is job of al simmons i'm sure" Sam said sam and twitch know spawn and his m.o. he doesn't kill unless they attack him, the corpses of the villains were BANE, JUGGERNAUT, RHINO, JOKER AND RED SKULL. ALL THE bodies were slaughtered bowels out and Lots of blood , and then the captain of sam and twitch came and said : "lieutenant Sam detective twitch we have a new element in this precint" " okay then who is he?" Sam asked and the captain said: " they here " they were two women, one girl has Long Brown hair green eyes light skin voluptuous body and she have a little red ball which she used to tie her hair into a ponytail that jutted from the right side , the other girl has voluptuous body Long purple hair red color eyes. and the captain said : " sam and twitch i introduce to you KURUMI IMARI AND AKI ICHIKAWA" both girls bowed and imari said : " HI i'm imari and she is my partner aki" and aki bowed the Sam said : " hi i'm lieutenant sam and he is my partner William twitch " all of them shake their hands "okay what do we have here?" Imari asked Sam said " well you can see it" then imari and aki ser the crime scene and aki horrified " oh my god WHO did this?" Twitch said : " it is the work of spawn".

"I Heard about him he sold his soul to MALEBOLGIA in order to return to his WIFE " imari said " yeah that's him" Sam said in the meantime SPAWN was on the roof watching the detectives Talking and he was not alone he was by his side ANGELA AND THE DARK MESSIAH THE GUY ( OF THE BAND DISTURBED ) ANGELA have the same outfit like MARVEL COMICS and THE GUY have the same outfit like video clip THE VENGEFUL ONE angela said to spawn : " hey al sam and twitch are not your friend?" Spawn said: " yeah they have no idea who these girls are" and the GUY is just only grinning and then they disappeared.

Sam twitch imari and aki were in the same car talking about the case until Sam hit brakes because spawn Angela and the GUY Stood in front of them Sam said : " what are you doing here? " spawn said : " were here to rescue of this two girls".

this is chapter one in chapter two will explain why kills THOSE VILLAIN and why he is Gonna rescue Sam and twitch divine spawn out.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**HELLO THERE DIVINE SPAWN HERE LIKE I SAID IN THIS CHAPTER EXPLAINED HOW WAS THE DEAL WITH THE VILLAINS AND THE MASTERMIND BEHIND ALL THIS ENJOY IT**

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**CHAPTER 2 : THE DEAL**

**EIGHT HOURS EARLIER EMPIRE STATE 1:00 PM.**

In this building many villains were gathered between them were : **THANOS, DARKSEID, LEX LUTHOR, BRAINAC, THE JOKER , HARLEY QUINN AND HER WIFE POISON IVY, RED SKULL, GREEN GOBLIN , RHINO, BANE, JUGGERNAUT, MAGNETO, QUICKSILVER, MR. FREEZE, SCARLET WITCH, THE PINGUIN, THE RIDDLER, TWO FACE, SCORPION, VENOM, CARNAGE, DR DOOM, DEATHSTROKE, ELECTRO, KILLER CROC, FIREFLY, DEADSHOT, BLACK MASK, BLACK MANTA, VANDAL SAVAGE, RA'S AL GHUL, TALIA AL GHUL, QUEEN BEE, THE BRAIN, KLARION,GORILLA GRODD , GIGANTA, KILLER FROST, SINESTRO, COPPERHEAD (ARKHAM ORIGINS VERSION ) , LOKI, HELA, ENCHANTRESS, PARASITE , PHANTOM LADY, REIKA KITAMI AND HER FOLLOWERS : KURUMI IMARI, AKI ICHIKAWA , KAORI SAEKI, MIKA ITO , YUKI , JODY CROWLEY , JUN , MAKI, APOCALYPSE AND ALBERT WESKER. **

"What are we waiting for?" two face asked, joker said : " take it easy harvey it won't take Long and there is always time for a joke" and everybody groaned , lex luthor said : " joker please no other of your jokes"

Joker : " why not? everybody love my jokes even my Man Murray Franklin he laugh all of them " les luthor : " yeah and you shoot him in his face " joker : " it was all Part of my act "

lex luthor : " whatever you said " thanos : " okay that's enough our host is coming " indeed the host arrived she is completly unknow and covered by shadows only thanos and darkseid knew this person and darkseid is afraid of this woman because she is more powerful that him.

Unknown host : " Good afternoon and welcome everybody to this meeting your job is to kill al simmons aka SPAWN THAT BASTARD IS THE ONLY THING THAT IS RUINING MY PLANS you know i was one of the first children of the man of miracles i helped my mother create the OMNIVERSE and my FATHER gave my brothers and sisters a world to rule i WANTED TO RULE THE OMNIVERSE BUT MY FATHER LOCKED ME IN A CRYSTAL PRISON FOR ALL ETERNITY but i ESCAPED and now that i am Free i can go to the greenworld and dethrone my father but there is only one problem : SPAWN he is the guardian of greenworld and he's the only one who can stop me so i ask you to kill him this contract will last only one night ".

Darkseid : " what is the reward for us? " .

Unknown host : " your reward is Eternal life and the power of spawn : Unlimited necroplasm" .

Everyone was excited because with the necroplasm they can do anything lex luthor FINALLY can kill Superman, joker finally kill the batman and rule Gotham city, apocalypse can make mutants more powerful, Albert wesker can make new tyrants and monsters b.o.w. and more powerful, reika kitami can dethrone SATAN and be the new QUEEN of HELL everyone was thinking what could do with the necroplasm.

Unknown host : " well do we have a deal? "

EVERYBODY : " YES"

Unknown host : " perfect you all already know what to do any questions? "

THE joker : " yeah by chance you know where he lives? "

Unknown host : " of course he lives here in new york in an alley called : RAT CITY "

After that everybody leave the room, what nobody knew is that harley and ivy work for justice league and the avengers both teams make a alliance after THANOS and DARKSEID work together and now both girls work for team as undercover.

Harley quinn : " did you hear everything they said ? "

Batman : " YES come back to the base now "

Harley quinn : " Roger that let's go to the base red " poison ivy : " okay my love " and both girls goes to the watchtower.

Meanwhile reika kitami talked to kurumi imari.

Reika kitami : " you two already know what they have to do right ? "

Kurumi imari : " hai kitami sensei we have the police badges and the letter of recommendation "

Reika kitami : " perfect now you and aki go to the new york police deparment to the homicide division there are the detectives sam and twitch they are the best friends of spawn when they arrive them kidnap them we are going to set him Up to that motherfucker understood? "

Imari and Aki : " hai kitami sensei "

Reika kitami : " good now go we have to prepare to the Party " and imari and aki goes to the police station.

Meanwhile in the underworld

In an beautiful white castle In the bedroom there was two girls naked in the bed they finished to make love. both girls were married one of them has voluptuous body white hair white skin and white color eyes, the other girl has voluptuous body too red skin black hair red horns red tail and white color eyes, their names are LADY DEATH AND PURGATORI.

Lady death : " that was delicious my love but now we have to go to the earth to warned and helped our old friend spawn because if it weren't for him we wouldn't have fallen in love and got married".

Purgatori : " yeah you're right we have to help him " and after she said that both girls kissed each other get dress and goes to the earth.

Notes of the author : **WELL THAT'S CHAPTER TWO IN THE CHAPTER THREE I'M GOING TO INTRODUCE SPAWN ANGELA THE GUY JUSTICE LEAGUE THE AVENGERS AND THE MAN OF MIRACLES I ACCEPT REVIEWS PLEASE**

**P.S. : SPAWNZILLA014 I HOPED YOU READ MY STORY AND I HOPED YOU LIKE IT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**HELLO THERE DIVINE SPAWN HERE AND THIS CHAPTER IS THE INTRODUCTION OFFICIAL OF SPAWN, ANGELA, THE GUY, JUSTICE LEAGUE , THE AVENGERS AND THE MAN OF MIRACLES AND THIS CHAPTER IS THE BATTLE OF SPAWN AGAINST JOKER, RED SKULL , RHINO, BANE AND JUGGERNAUT **

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING **

**CHAPTER THREE : THE WARNING AND THE CONFRONTATION **

**FOUR HOUR EARLIER **

**LOCATION : NEW WATCHTOWER HOUR 5:00 P.M.**

There is a meeting special of super in their new headquarters built with the technology of Wayne enterprises, Stark Industries and the minds of Tony Stark , Bruce Wayne , Reed Richards , Peter Parker and Hank pym this new base is made with the new security system, new computers, new satélites that watch over the earth, new and improved weapons, this new base is the fusión of earth and alien technology in the center of the base there is a big table where all the super gather and most impressive is that there is a big window that looks at planet earth the new watchtower is the home of all supers.

At the big table meeting room they were **SUPERMAN, BATMAN, WONDER WOMAN , CAPTAIN AMERICA, IRON MAN , THOR, GREEN LANTERN , THE FLASH , MARTIAN MANHUNTER , HAWKGIRL , AQUAMAN , GREEN ARROW , BLACK CANARY, SHAZAM , ADAM STRANGE , ANIMAL MAN , THE ATOM , FIRESTORM, MR TERRIFIC, PLASTIC MAN, SWAMP THING, VIXEN, DOCTOR FATE, BOOSTER GOLD, CREEPER, ORION, QUESTION, RED TORNADO, CAPTAIN ATOM , ZATANNA, BLACK WIDOW, HAWKEYE, HULK, BLACK PANTHER, CAPTAIN MARVEL, SHE-HULK, GHOST RIDER, ANT-MAN, THE WASP, YELLOWJACKET, FALCON, WINTER SOLDIER, MARIA HILL, NICK FURY, BLACK KNIGHT, VISION, DOCTOR STRANGE, MISTER FANTASTIC, INVISIBLE WOMAN, HUMAN TORCH, THE THING, WOLVERINE, PROFESSOR X, CYCLOPS, STORM, PHOENIX, CABLE, NIGHTCRAWLER, VULCAN, ROGUE, GAMBIT, POLARIS, MYSTIQUE, HAVOC, EMMA FROST, BEAST, X-23, ICEMAN, STAR-LORD, GAMORA, DRAX THE DESTRUCTOR, ROCKET RACOON, GROOT, SPIDER-MAN, RYU, CHUN LI, CAMMY WHITE, DEADPOOL, MEGAMAN, ZERO, MORRIGAN AENSLAND, FELICIA, SAILOR MOON,** **CHRIS ****REDFIELD , CLAIRE REDFIELD, LEON KENNEDY, JILL VALENTINE, SAMUS AND SOLID SNAKE. **

Superman is sitting at the head of the table because he is the commander in chief of the team and he said

Superman : " okay Team we have a situation harley quinn and poison ivy have informed us that every enemy we have is going to kill one only target : SPAWN "

Deadpool : " pardon me i think i speak for everyone but WHO THE FUCK IS SPAWN? "

Green arrow : " yeah some of you have known this guy? "

Batman : " i do we have to team up to defeat some soviet agent that she wanted to launch a nuclear missile in new york we stop her but spawn kill her and i hate him for that we fight each other but he knocked me out and i threw him a batarang he said that if he saw me again he would kill me "

Flash : " who is this spawn? "

Doctor fate : " he is a hellspawn a soldier of hell that sold his soul to the devil for power for revenge or do something he didn't do in life in this case he sold his soul to return with his wife but the demon malebolgia tricked him his wife married with his best friend and they have a daughter so he declared war to heaven and hell he defeat GOD AND SATAN thanks to the Man of miracles he give him the power of a god eating the tree of life with his new power he fight in armageddon and he won he locked god and satan in another dimension and he closed the portals of heaven and hell since that day every angel and demon feared him and all of them want his head.

After he said that everybody shock and feel disturbed about the information nobody spoke only batman remained neutral until superman spoke

Superman : " okay so bruce do you know what is his real name?

Batman : " of course " then he use the keyboard of the big table and holographics images appeared in the middle of the table and he said : " his real name is Albert francis simmons or al simmons he was lieutenant colonel of the navy and agent of the c.í.a. he made black ops missions and once he saved the life of the president but in one mission in north korea he was betrayed by his boss jason wynn former director of the c.i.a. he was murdered by his partners Jessica priest and chapel burned him alive ".

Doctor fate : " is true he was sent to the hell for spilling blood then malebolgia a demon Lord made a deal with al simmons and became spawn "

Everybody feels sorry for him about what happened to him .

Wonder woman : " poor Man he just wanted to see his wife again hey why he doesn't join the team? "

Superman : " i offered him a place in the league but he refused " .

Iron man : " why not? we could give him everything he wants " .

Batman : " is easy because he hates us and i don't want him in the league he kills people we need to be better for people to trust us " .

Iron man : " well he lost it ".

Superman : " well in any case he became a target of all our enemies we need to find him so we can protect him "

Hawkeye : " what ? are you crazy ? he hates us he don't want anything from us and if they see us he won't hesitate to kill us "

Batman : " it doesn't matter he must be found so we can interrogate him why they want him dead "

Spider-Man : " i agreed with hawkeye if see us he is gonna kill us all of us especially you batman "

Superman : " look i know that spawn hate us but still is our mission to protect the people of the earth including serial killers like him so we need to find him and bring in him to the watchtower if he wants to fight us so be it. "

Doctor fate : " well there is a problem he has unlimited necro power and the power of a god he's way too powerful for you Superman and the Phoenix "

Doctor strange : " is true even with my eye of agamotto i cannot take him easily "

Superman : " well in any case we need to find him and bring him to the base all agreed? "

EVERYBODY : " YES "

Superman : " it is already decided you can leave now " after superman said that everyone went to new york.

**MEANWHILE IN RAT CITY NEW YORK 7 : 00 P. M.**

Spawn was sleeping in his throne made with corpses dreaming all about happened to him the fight against violator, overtkill, Billy kincaid, Angela , Cy-gor, Jessica priest, Chapel, the Curse, the heap, thamuz, simon pure, the redeemer, necro Cop, Jason wynn, mammon, celestine, Gabriel, the freak, lily, zera, urizen, even SATAN and GOD.

He was still sleeping until he heard an explosion

Spawn : " what the hell was that? " he rose from his throne and he saw five figures in his alley they were the joker, red skull, bane, juggernaut and rhino.

Joker : " well well so you are the legendary spawn? you know you remind me to my old friend batman hahahaha.

Spawn : " and you remind me of a fucking crazy clown and i decapitated him i know what you did to Barbara Gordon and you gonna die.

Joker : " hahahaha it was only a joke a killing joke but now we are to kill you finished him!.

AND then bane rhino and juggernaut ran to where to spawn was but he disappeared

Bane : " where are you cabron ? "

Spawn : " here" he appeared in front on him and then he punched in his face then tackled rhino and came to juggernaut.

Juggernaut : " ha you think you can kill me Boy ? "

Spawn : " of course " and he removed the helmet and unleashed the chains and ripped off his head .

Joker : " whoa i never expected that well um se have to get the hell away don't you agreed?.

Red skull : " i'm with you let's get outta here " but before they escaped spawn stop them.

Spawn : " where the fuck are you going? and then spawn punch the head of red skull and exploded the brains out and then he grab by the neck of the joker and he said : " this is for all the people that you kill and barbara gordon " and ripped off the spine kill him instantly and he proceeds to kill the last ones and with a inhuman speed grab rhino and use the chains to ripped off the arms and legs rhino screamed for the pain and spawn twisted the head kill him and came to bane

Spawn : " and now you are the lost one" and ripped the tubes from his head and the venom serum started to get out head and spawn ripped to the Half. After he finish it suddenly someone came by surprise it was the Man of miracles with Angela and The guy

SPAWN : " what the hell are you doing here? "

Man of miracles : " al simmons you have a big trouble one of my sons wants you dead in order to enter my kingdom in greenworld and be the new monarch of the omniverse so i give you help Angela and my right hand "

Angela : " HI al is been a long time "

Spawn : " okay all the bad guys goes after me? "

Man of miracles : " yes and another that you don't know like PHANTOM LADY REIKA KITAMI AND ALBERT WESKER "

Spawn : " tell me all of it"

**WELL THIS IS CHAPTER 3 IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE PRESENT TIME SPAWN AGAINST IMARI AND AKI ACHIKAWA **


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

**HELLO DIVINE SPAWN HERE IN THIS CHAPTER IS THE PRESENT TIME AND SPAWN TELL SAM AND TWITCH THE TRUTH.**

**NEW YORK PRESENT TIME 9:30**

It was raining in new york spawn angela and the guy were in front of the patrol and Sam and twitch get out of the car and they said :

Sam : " what are you talking about? "

Spawn : " what i'm trying to say is that those girls are witches both girls are been hired from someone who wants me dead "

Twitch : " that's ridiculous imari and aki are detectives psychics "

Angela : " he is telling the truth they are witches they made satanic rituals, raped and murder girls ."

AND then imari and aki get out of the car too and imari said :

Imari : " so you are spawn is a pleasure to meet you"

Spawn : " fuck you very much Sam these is the proof that What i am talking about "

SPAWN give Sam photos and reports of criminals records of imari and the witches

Sam : " Holy shit is this real? "

Angela : " yes they are been wanted in japan for murder and rape "

Then imari and aki started to laugh and grow black aura

Imari : " well i guess they caught us "

Aki : " so it seems "

Sam : " imari aki are under arrest"

Imari : " is that what you think?"

AND both girls begin talk in latín and they generate a big pentagram and launch dark lightning but spawn cover all of them with his Cape like shield and spawn pulls out his two guns , Angela pulls out her dimensional lance and the guy pulls out his two Shogun shorts and begin to fire but imari shield themselves with black magic and suddenly another witch appeared is reika kitami and she said:

Reika : " What happened? "

Imari : " i'm sorry kitami sensei but they discovered us "

Reika : " oh shit well we have to begin plan b"

Imari AKI : " hai kitami sensei "

Spawn : " don't you fucking move you fucking whore "

Reika : " i don't think so al simmons we meet again but first there is delicious angel that i want to kiss her NOW"

AND suddenly kaori grab Angela from behind angela was trying to fight but reika summoned a pentagram of restriction and imari and aki launch black magic balls to spawn the guy and the detectives all of them took the hit and all the girls disappeared spawn and the guy get Up but Sam and twitch get hurt for the attack and spawn use his necroplasm to Cure them and get Up.

Sam : " thanks al i owe you one but who the hell is this short blonde bitch "

? : " her name is reika kitami and the other bitch is kaori saeki"

AND suddenly appeared a short blonde british with white shirt black pants red tie and khaki trench coat his name is John constantine

SPAWN : " John constantine i'm glad you came " both Men shook their hands

John : " yeah i'm here because m.o.m. told me that i helped you and the super wants question you but sincerely batman wants you behind bars "

Spawn : " i don't have time for this shit i must save Angela "

John constantine : " leave it to me i can take care of this bitches you must go to new watchtower "

Spawn : " alright but you need help come here suture "

AND a women with Lots of scars in her body bandages like bikini that covered her body appeared

SPAWN : " suture this is John John this is suture she hates the rapists and murder of women "

John : " okay mate well nice to meet you love"

Suture : " likewise"

SPAWN : " let's go guy to the base " the guy bow his head to say yes

Sam and twitch goes to patrol to inform to their commissioner about the situation John constantine and suture goes to reika kitami hideout to save angela and spawn and the guy goes to the new watchtower to talked the supers.

**OKAY THIS IS CHAPTER FOUR IN THE CHAPTER FIVE IS ABOUT JOHN CONSTANTINE AND SUTURE AGAINST REIKA KITAMI AND THE WITCHES DIVINE SPAWN OUT.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

**HELLO THERE DIVINE SPAWN HERE IN THIS CHAPTER JOHN CONSTANTINE AND SUTURE FIGHT AGAINST REIKA KITAMI AND HER FOLLOWERS THIS IS PART ONE BECAUSE THIS WILL TAKE AT THE SAME TIME THAT SPAWN AND THE GUY TALK WITH THE SUPERS IN THE NEW WATCHTOWER. **

**CHAPTER FIVE : HELLBLAZER VS BIBLE BLACK **

**STREETS OF NEW YORK 9:50 P.M.**

John constantine and suture walk in the streets searching for Angela as they walk suture asked to John.

Suture : " are you sure where is reika ? "

John : " of course love i can feel her dark magic so how did you get this powers and why you hate the rapists and killers of women ? "

Suture feel uncomfortable about this but she know that he is going to figured it out sooner or later so she talked her history.

Suture : " many years ago i saw a killer by the name John mawbley killing a victim i was horrified i ran but i was hit by a police car when i woke up i was nearly raped by that fucking police and the paramedics but i pulled the gun of the police i blow off his fingers but i was beated again and some psycho named Jeremiah euden chopped me off but a gypsy named odessa stitched me and brought back to life the gypsy give me Supernatural powers i killed everyone who ruined my life but sam and twitch remember me who am i so that day i swear that i'm gonna killed every fucking rapists, killers , corrupt and revenge those women who got killed.

John constantine regrets about asking he feel like shit.

John : " i'm sorry For asking i didn't know about this"

Suture : " don't worry is Fine well were close to the place? "

John constantine : " in fact were here"

John and suture find the hiding place it'S an old church abandoned John feel dark magic in this place and suddenly a voice came from behind.

? : " don't you go in there is a trap"

John and suture turned from behind and saw a woman very tall she has white skin, black short hair , wear glasses , she has black suit made of her own hair and she have four pistols two in her arms and two in her feed.

John constantine : " oh shit ! of all the people who could help but it han to be you BAYONETTA.

Bayonetta : " come on johnny Boy you need my help."

John constantine : " if i want bloody mees i call you okay"

Suture : " who is she ? "

John constantine : " her name is bayonetta she is a witch her power coming from a demon named madama butterfly we used to work together when we were hunting reika and her followers but things turns bad "

Bayonetta : " again John ? How many Times i'm going to say sorry "

John constantine : " you let her escape bitch "

Bayonetta : " but we saved that girl before she was raped and killed "

John constantine : " yeah but you did one of your crazy things"

Bayonetta : " come on johnny those girls are beautiful "

John constantine : " and fucking evil "

Suture : " please calm down all of you we have to save angela "

John constantine : " she's right now how are we going to get in ? "

Bayonetta : " don't worry leave it to me ahem **AVAVAGO ! "**

And then the magic seal banished and the trap for spawn is ruined

Bayonetta : " ready we can enter now"

John constantine : " good i don't wanna a fucking mess like the other time okay "

Bayonetta : " i promise johnny Boy "

AND John , bayonetta and suture go into the church during that time reika felt that the magic shield is banished in the time when she was make the ritual to take away angela's powers, reika was naked covered in black robes just like the other girls.

Kurumi imari : " what the fuck happened? "

Reika kitami : " apparently spawn came earlier than expected " and suddenly John, bayonetta and suture came by surprise of reika .

John constantine : " i'm sorry love but spawn couldn't make it so i came in his place. " reika was furious when she see John.

Reika kitami : " John fucking constantine and you friend bayonetta i should have known you would come and who is she? "

John constantine : " her name is suture and she really hates the rapists."

Reika kitami : " oh really ? Whatever kill them all."

AND the witches begin to attack but bayonetta stop them with her magic and John cast a spell send them to hell only imari, kaori and aki escaped the trap but suture begin to stab the girls first kaori and to bleeding to death then stab by the throat of aki and imari begin to cry and scream for her.

Imari : " AKI NO DON'T DIE PLEASE NO."

AKI ACHIKAWA : " don't worry my love kiss me please. "

Imari : " yes aki chan. " and imari kiss aki for the last time and aki die right in that moment imari begin to cry Harder and she saw John with puré hate and she said.

Imari : " i'm gonna make you suffer fucking asshole "

AND imari begin to punch John with her demonic strength and John is bleeding but he begin to laugh .

Imari : " what do you laugh you fucking moron ?"

John constantine : " oh my love you gonna see you girlfriend right now" and he take the out the holy shotgun and shoot in her head and die instantly.

Reika kitami : " noooo all of you are gonna die you motherfuckers."

John constantine : " well reika you will have to tell her . "

AND reika saw from behind bayonetta helping angela from pentagram of restriction that she was caught and Angela saw reika with rage.

Angela : " you fucking witch i'm gonna send you to hell lucifer is Gonna be happy to see you there." AND she summoned her dimensional lance and stab her and then the portal of hell is open and begin to drag reika.

Reika kitami : " no i don't wanna be there help me aaaaaahhhhhhh. " and finally goes to the hell.

John constantine : " are you alright angela? "

Angela : " yeah i'm Fine thanks but where is al simmons? "

John constantine : " well he went with the super in the new watchtower to interrogate him but i'm gonna call him right now."

AND he used his magic to talk to him.

John constantine : " al simmons i'm John Angela is Fine we rescued her."

Spawn : " Roger that i'm gonna go to the earth right now because the supers specially batman are fucking piss off and they wanna arrest me. "

AND suddenly spawn , the guy and the punisher appeared in front of them by surprise.

John constantine : " whoa what happened ?."

Spawn : " is a long story John "

**WELL THIS IS CHAPTER FIVE AND PART ONE IN PART TWO SPAWN AND THE GUY TALK WITH THE SUPERS I HOPED YOU LIKE THE AND I ACCEPT REVIEWS DIVINE SPAWN OUT. **


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

**HELLO THERE DIVINE SPAWN HERE THIS IS PART TWO IN THIS PART SPAWN AND THE GUY GOES TO THE NEW WATCHTOWER TO TALK WITH THE SUPERS AT THE SAME TIME THAT JOHN CONSTANTINE FIGHT AGAINST REIKA KITAMI.**

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING **

**CHAPTER SIX : THE INTERROGATION**

**NEW WATCHTOWER 9 :50 P.M.**

Spawn and the guy arrived at the new watchtower some super viewed them with hostility ,others with fear, others with curiosity, the super have different points of view about him some wanted to see him in prison and others wanted to protect him it because was their duty, the mutants did not think anything of him.

Wolverine : " i met al simmons years ago charles"

Proffesor x : " oh yeah where?"

Wolverine : " in Vietnam he was my commander in that time" he said it while he was smoking a cuban cigar.

Mystique : " logan we can trust this Man ?."

Wolverine : " of course he saved many lives in that war"

Mystique : "well if you say so i Believe you " ( in that story Wolverine and mystique are married)

The super observe the guy the guy wondered who he was the women were afraid of him but doctor fate and doctor strange knew who he is.

Doctor strange : " what is he doing here?. "

Doctor fate : " i believe M.O.M. sent him to help him to take him down the villains."

Spawn and the guy came to the boardroom were present Superman, Batman, Wonder woman, captain america, Iron man and Thor.

Superman : " welcome spawn i'm glad you came here."

Superman got Up from the chair shoock hands to greet him but he refused.

Spawn : " yeah whatever"

Superman : " ok we are all together spawn the reason we call you is that batman is going to ask you some questions about what happened."

Spawn : " hey first of all they started i didn't and don't forget the deal we made years ago "

( years ago batman tried to stop him but he ended Up with broken thorn but he healed him then the super did the same thing but he ended them all so they made a peace treaty spawn no territory of other super enters in exchange the super leave him alone and they do not enter new york and if any villain trespasses spawn he returns them in the grave)

Superman : " i know we just want to ask you some questions alright?."

Spawn : " fine"

Superman : " batman is all yours "

And Superman, wonder woman, captain america, iron man, thor and the guy left The table to leave batman and spawn alone."

Barman : " first question : The ones who killed attacked you first ? ."

Spawn : " yes"

Batman : " who were they ?. "

Spawn : " bane, juggernaut, rhino, red skull and the joker "

Wher he said joker batman saw spawn with anger for killing him but he knew that sooner or later he was going to die.

Batman : " why did they attack you? ."

Spawn : " i didn't know at first but m.o.m. told me that someone hired all the enemies that you face. "

Batman : " but why you?."

Spawn : " because i am the guardian of greenworld and this entity wants the fruit of the tree of life and thus recreate the omniverse. "

Everyone was shoked that all the villains they've face had their eyes on spawn but more disturbed that the one who hired them wants to be the new supreme beign.

Batman : " you know who he wants you dead?."

Spawn : " M.o.m. didn't tell me angela doesn't know either and the guy doesn't speak."

Superman : " some of you know who the one who wants spawn dead? " Asked while everyone was watching the interrogation on the monitors.

Doctor fate : " i think i know who she is but i have to confirm it "

Wonder woman : " me too but i have to asked my mother. "

Batman : " and where is angela by the way?."

Spawn : " she was kidnapped by a witch named reika kitami who liked raped girls."

After he saying that wonder woman was furious and she enteres the room by force to demand an explanation from spawn.

Wonder woman : " WHAT THE FUCK? WHY DIDN'T YOU RESCUE HER?."

Spawn : " fuck Diana why are you so fucking piss off and relax John constantine is going to save along suture."

That made her enraged more and grab spawn by the throat and punched him but Superman came quickly and grabbed wonder woman to hold her.

Spawn : " for fuck sake what happens to you are you love with her or what?."

Wonder woman : " she is my fiancée i'm going to marry her you fucking bastard. " everybody was shock about she said specially superman.

Spawn : " well shit i didn't know that anyway i'm going to the earth and finished every one of them ." But Superman stopped him.

Superman : " al simmons if what you say is true then you don't have to finished everyone you can stay here we can protect you until the deadline is over."

Spawn : " well let me think how about no fucking way i'm gonna get the fuck outta here right now. "

Batman : " if you don't cooperate with us you will be under arrest."

Spawn : " i figured this was going to happen so we have to continue with the plan FRANK NOW! ."

AND suddenly the punisher hacked the entire base system so they couldn't chase after them.

John constantine : " al simmons i'm John angela is fine we rescued her ."

Spawn : " Roger that i'm gonna go to the earth right now because the supers specially batman are fucking piss off right and they wanna arrest me. "

AND the punisher appeared suddenly and the guy too and instantly teleported to earth.

Superman : " damn batman when you restoring the system take a team and Catch him and those who are with it."

Batman : " okay Diana, CHRIS ,JILL, LEON, CLAIRE,BLACK WIDOW, and the bat family are with me."

AND then spawn ,the guy and the punisher appeared in front of John, bayonetta, angela and suture.

John constantine : " whoa what happened? "

Spawn : " is a long story john "

**THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER SIX IN CHAPTER SEVEN WILL BE SPAWN VS THE HUNKS ACCEPT REVIEWS DIVINE SPAWN OUT. **


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

**HELLO THERE DIVINE SPAWN HERE ORIGINALLY THIS CHAPTER WAS GOING TO BE BETWEEN SPAWN AND HIS FRIENDS AGAINST HUNK AND HIS TEAM BUT A FRIEND OF MINE SUGGESTED THAT THEY MEET TO MAKE A DEAL AND I LIKED THE IDEA SO THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY FRIEND. **

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**SPAWN MEET THE HUNK**

**SOMEWHERE IN NEW YORK 10:00 PM**

Spawn, John constantine, the guy, the punisher, angela, bayonetta and suture walked the streets of new york they talked to each other about what happened .

John constantine : " so this what happened? OH FUCK! ."

Spawn : " yeah so reika went to hell but what about that book the bible black where is it?."

John constantine : " we don't know we look for everywhere but we can't find it , better be so because it can be disastrous for those who find it. "

Angela : " so where we going ? "'

Spawn : " to meet an old rival mine i just hope the motherfucker listen to me "

Then they came to an old abandoned building and while they were going Up Angela talked to spawn.

Spawn : " so do you have a fiancé when you were going to tell me ? ."

Angela : " oh you know who told you ? "

Spawn : " princess Diana herself she was screaming in my face when i said they have kidnapped you."

Angela : " well i'm sorry if she hurt you"

Spawn : " don't worry she only punched in my face but you are a woman god forbids same-Sex marriages? " and Angela laugh after he said.

Angela : " al simmons i'm a angel we are neither Men nor women we are genderless"

Spawn : " and why all the ANGELS are beautiful supermodel ? and she just smiled at him.

Angela : " i'm not going to answer you silly. "

Spawn : " fuck my life okay here we are"

They at the top of the building it was full of weapons, ammunitionn, c4 bombs, kevlar vest, gas masks and bladed weapons. Spawn knew there was going to be an ambush so he pulled out his two samurai edge barry burton's model ( i love that weapon) , the guy pulled his two short shotgun , John constantine pulled out his Holy shotgun , bayonetta pull out her four pistols love is Blue , THE punisher his custom 1911 colt with compesator and angela her dimensional lance.

Spawn : " John do you have some spell who can restrict them ?

John constantine : " of course mate but i need you to distract them "

And suddenly they were surrounded by U.S.S. delta team also know as the wolfpack and his leader the HUNK aka mr death.

Hunk : " well well what do we have here ? the most wanted man in the world if i caught you alive the client will be very happy and will play us an immense fortune "

Spawn : " i'm also glad to see you mr. death "

Hunk : " and what do i owe the honor of you visit ?

Spawn : " i have a proposal that May interest you "

Hunk : " i hear you "

Spawn : " first let's all lower our weapons "

Hunk : " do you think i am stupid? "

Spawn : " i knew you would say that so it's time for plan b"

And for surprise the chains of spawn caught Delta team dragged them to one place and John cast a spell that held them on the Wall except for hunk.

Spawn : " now let's talk about business"

Hunk : "very well"

Spawn and hunk sat at a table and Started negotiating

Hunk : " well what do you want? "

Spawn : " i want to hire your services " and hunk Start to laugh.

Hunk : " now this is a good one and why do you want to hire me? "

Spawn : " how much did the client offer you for me ? "

Hunk : " one hundred million dollars "

Spawn : " i offer you two hundred million dollars "

Hunk : " and how are you going to get the money ? "

Spawn : " i know a bank that is owned by the c.i.a. drug and arms dealers give them ten percent of the profits and in exchange the agency allow them to use their the planes for traffic "

Hunk : " or you are very smart or you are complete stupid i like it but i also have a deal "

Spawn : " what do you want? "

Hunk : " i want you to help me to caught an umbrella Corp. Monster her name is lisa trevor she have all the virus and is impossible to kill her we thought she had died in the explosión in the mansión but a few days ago she was seen wandering in the forest another benefit if you help me you will find all those who want to kill you in one place"

Spawn : " where? "

Hunk : " lexcorp in new york lex luthor and Albert wesker they work together if you help me to get Lisa i can give you Access in the building for your friends for a surprise attack "

Spawn : " she is impossible to kill her but i have something to caught her alive necroplasm my power so she is not a problem "

Hunk : " so do we have a deal ? "

Spawn : " yes " and they shock their hands. " John release them"

And John constantine release the team and all the women of the wolfpack Kick his balls and Angela smiled.

Angela : " you deserve that asshole "

John constantine : " fuck you very much are still mad for Gabriel ? let me remind you that it was him who wants to destroy the world by release mammon bitch."

Spawn : " okay that's enough the guy i leave you in charge for now okay? " and the guy nodded his head to say yes.

And everybody grab weapons for the coming war except Angela and spawn teleport hunk and the Delta team to racoon city and the guy and his friends goes to lexcorp .

**OKAY THIS IS THE CHAPTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SPAWN AND HUNK WITH HIS TEAM AGAINST LISA TREVOR I ACCEPT REVIEWS DIVINE SPAWN OUT.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

**HELLO THERE **** DIVINE SPAWN HERE AND THIS CHAPTER IS BASICALLY SPAWN VS LISA TREVOR HE IS ACCOMPANIED BY HUNK AND U.S.S. DELTA TEAM THE WOLFPACK HUNK ONCE AGAIN IS IN RACOON CITY. **

**CHAPTER EIGHT : SPAWN VS LISA TREVOR **

**REMAINS OF RACOON CITY 10 : 30 P.M.**

Spawn, hunk and the wolfpack they're walking through what's left of racoon city is a wasteland by the missile of the Federal government while they are walking Spawn asked.

Spawn : " so who is lisa trevor? "

HUNK : " she is the daughter of George trevor an architect he designed the mansión of Spencer in 1967 but Spencer grew paranoid because George know every secret in the mansion so he thrown him into a secret chamber to starve to death and kidnapped his wife Jessica and his daughter lisa and used them as test subject for the progenitor virus that discovered in africa the mother die but the daughter survive and she became the favorite test subject of umbrella Corp the scientists inject her every virus in her body she became some immortality because she is hard to kill her but in 1998 Chris, jill , Rebecca, barry burton and Albert wesker of the s.t.a.r.s. team arrived a the mansion the team fight every b.o.w. and zombies of the mansion one of them was lisa trevor Chris, jill, barry and Rebecca survive the nightmare and escape the mansion before exploded and Albert also escape not before he fight with lisa we all thought she had died in the explosion but it was discovered that she is still alive"

Spawn : " that Spencer is a fucking crazy and lisa is here ? "

HUNK : " of course the satellite has seen her wandering in racoon city "

Spawn : " why Albert wesker want lisa trevor ? "

HUNK : " he wants to use her as a weapon to kill you one more thing are you sure you gonna capture her ? "

Spawn : " FUCK yeah i have something that nobody had necroplasm with this i can do anything "

HUNK : " okay use that power of yours to make a illusion of her mother she love her so much that she can do anything that you said "

Spawn : " is perfect for me i just hope she doesn't find out it's a trap "

HUNK : " neither do i "

They were walking through the streets of the city until they Heard a scream from a woman was lisa trevor.

Lisa trevor : " MOTHER"

HUNK : " oh shit is her al you better make that illusion "

Spawn : " i can become her mother i just need a photo of her "

HUNK : " of course here you have it " and the he give to spawn an old family photo of lisa trevor.

Spawn : " so this is her mother " and then he touched the photo and then he felt the memories of lisa trevor and her family including the experiments of umbrella.

Spawn : " fuck this umbrella Corp. are really sick bastards okay here i go" then he became the mother of lisa trevor.

Spawn disguised : " lisa come here my Baby " he said it in Jessica trevor voice.

Lisa trevor hear the voice of her mother and quickly run to her

Lisa trevor : " MOTHER " and hug her.

Spawn disguised : " yeah i'm here my baby come with me let's go home" then he create a cage made of necroplasm but lisa notice some soldiers of umbrella then she knew that it was a trap and she attacked .

HUNK : " fuck she discovered us FIRE ! " and then all the team shoot to lisa but the bullets don't hurt her so spawn us his power to make his fist with necroplasm he hit the b.o.w. and knock her out.

HUNK : " well you could have done this in the first place "

Spawn : " yeah i don't wanna do this but i have no choice"

Then spawn place lisa trevor into the Cage of necroplasm she awake and hits the cage to Free herself but the cage electrocute her and knock her out again .

HUNK : " wow that necroplasm really work now we have to go new york city right now "

And spawn teleport hunk, the wolfpack and lisa trevor back to new york and then spawn Saw his team tired .

Spawn : " what happened here ? "

Angela : " i tell you if you tell me how did you capture her " she said it when she saw Lisa trevor in cage.

**AUTHOR NOTE : WELL THIS IS THE CHAPTER EIGHT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE TEAM OF SPAWN AGAINST DEATHSTROKE, LOKI, BULLSEYE, HELA, THE ENCHANTRESS AND PHANTOM LADY.**

**I WANNA MAKE THIS CHAPTER A TRIBUTE FOR A FRIEND THAT HE DIED FROM A HEART ATTACK LAST WEEK HIS NAME WAS RÓMULO ACUÑA HE WILL BE MISSED. R.I.P. **


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

**HELLO THERE DIVINE SPAWN HERE NOW IN THIS CHAPTER WILL BE BETWEEN THE TEAM SPAWN VERSUS DEATHSTROKE, BULLSEYE, LOKI, HELA, THE ENCHANTRESS AND PHANTOM LADY WILL BE IN THE SAME TIME WHEN SPAWN CAUGHT LISA TREVOR **

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER NINE : TEAM SPAWN VS VILLAINS **

**NEW YORK CITY 10 : 30 P. M.**

John constantine, The guy, The punisher, Angela, suture and bayonetta were walking towards to lexcorp until suture asked.

Suture : " you known where lexcorp is ?

John constantine : " of course love it's close to the empire state building "

They were reaching the place when a ninja star was launched in front of them but the guy used hid magnum to stop the projectile.

Bullseye : " i missed i never miss "

John constantine : " well mate there is a first in each person "

And suddenly appeared DEATHSTROKE, BULLSEYE, LOKI, HELA, THE ENCHANTRESS AND PHANTOM LADY.

John constantine : " well this is a surprise "

Deathstroke : " hey you fucking british where is the motherfucker spawn? "

John constantine : " i don't know mate maybe fucking with you ex wife "

Which make deathstroke mad and trying to kill John with his sword but angela stopped him with her lance.

Angela : " next time you want to be funny don't do it " so loki talks to john.

Loki : " i waited for a Long time you cheated to me you give me the spear of destiny false now i will have my revenge "

John constantine : " you kidnapped chas and zed to get the spear of destiny to kill odin and thor and you would become the new king of asgard "

Hela : " loki don't forget that i am the rightful queen of asgard the heir to the throne and with the power of spawn not only asgard but all the kingdoms will be mine "

Angela : " do you really Believe in that ? as soon as all of you kill spawn the one who hires you will betray all of you.

Loki : " we already know that is why we want the power of spawn to eliminate her "

Angela : " over my dead body "

At that moment Phantom Lady noticed that bayonetta was among them.

Phantom Lady : " you fucking bitch what the fuck are you doing here? "

Bayonetta : " helping my old friend Spawn and do you like our time together? " she said in seductive tone.

Phantom Lady : " you just fuck me and killed all my creations you fucking whore "

Bayonetta : " but it was so delicious "

John constantine : " for fuck sake hey cereza thanks for the nightmares "

Bayonetta : " your welcome "

Deathstroke : " okay shup up all of you if you don't tell us where is spawn were going to kill all of you "

John constantine : " bring it on motherfucker "

Then deathstroke pulled out his two pistols to shoot John constantine but the guy pulled his two short shotgun and started shooting and deathstroke avoid the bullets but eventually the guy shoot in his leg and deathstroke scream from the pain and the guy pulled out his gauntlet to shoot divine power from his hand and completely disintegrates it all the villains watch in horror how deathstroke died then Hela pulled out her two swords and Angela her dimensional lance and crashed her weapons hela was very fast for angela but what hela doesn't know is that M.O.M. made Angela more powerful and now she is an archangel and unleashed her true power that break her swords she stab her with her lance and disintegrates completely .

Bullseye : " i'm gonna kill all of you "

Bullseye is going to throw his shirunken but the punisher pulled out the 1911 colt and shoot all the bullets into his hands there was no fingers and hands and bullseye was screaming for the pain and Angela grab him from the neck and fly to the sky bullseye begged for mercy.

Bullseye : " mercy please ? "

Angela : " you killed so many people including Elektra and you enjoyed you deserved send in hell " and then she released her hand and threw bullseye and screamed for the fall and fell to a car that was passing his internal organs exploded and vomits blood and the punisher reload his gun and shoot in his head just to make sure that is really dead the man got out of the car and he was J. Jonah jameson the editor in chief of the Daily bugle.

J. Jonah jameson : " Hey this was my car you better paid me for this all of you are a menace just like spider-man you costumed freaks "

John constantine : " oh shut the fuck Up " and he punched the editor in the face and knock him out

The enchantress : " hey don't forget about us " she was going to use her magic but bayonetta use her witch time and punch her with madama butterfly and sent her in the another street and suture stab her in her neck and all her body killing her instantly and phantom lady use her psyqhic powers to push all of them but bayonetta use her four guns love is blue and witch time to kill her and finally Kick her with madama butterfly to exploded all her body and loki was so furious.

Loki : " that's enough ! i'm a god if you think you can kill me think again i am loki of asgard the god of mischief nobody can defeat me "

John constantine : " well this is your mistake " then he pulled out a four feet long sword and has two blades portruding and loki knew this blade .

Loki : " the twin blade ? is impossible you better catch me first " and he make a illusion clones of himself and he laugh but John use his special visión to find the real loki and stab him to death he screamed and exploded .

John constantine : " well this is over " and suddenly spawn, hunk, the wolfpack and lisa trevor are back to new york as all of them are tired for the fight .

Spawn : " what happened here ? "

Angela : " i tell you if you tell me how did you capture her " when she saw Lisa trevor in cage.

**MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER SIDE OF THE CITY 10 : 50 P.M.**

The heroes sent Harley quinn and Poison ivy to investigate the death of reika kitami and her followers and they came to the abandoned church

Harley quinn : " is this the right place ?"

Poison ivy : " yeah this is the place "

When they entered they saw pentagram everywhere and black candles out they were searching some evidence but there was nothing until harley found something behind the inverted cross.

Harley quinn : " hey red ! I think i found something "

Poison ivy : " what is it ? "

Harley quinn : " is some kind of book " the book is totally black with the star of David and harley open the book and read it " bible black ? Is The bible of the devil or what ? "

Poison ivy : " what kind of book is that "

Harley quinn : " is a book of magic there are various types of spells one of them is how to make a woman dance naked the one who wrote it had enough problems wait there is something interesting "

Poison ivy : " what kind of spell "

Harley quinn : " is how to make one woman pregnant another "

Poison ivy : " really how ? " and harley wanted to have fun with her wife so she decided to do this spell to see if it work .

Harley quinn : " first the two women must be really in love well you are the love of my life next we need a bed oh we have a heart-shaped bed all black next i need to say a few words in latín if it works the candles light up and my crotch will come out something amazing " so she did it and say this words and by surprise of the two the candles were lit and harley felt something in her crotch.

Poison ivy : " what happened are you okay ?"

Harley quinn : " i don't know i feel weird aaahhhh" she begin to scream and her crotch grew a big cock of 11 inches.

Poison ivy : " wow this is the biggest Dick that i ever seen in my life is this real ? "

Harley quinn : " well i think so " she begin to masturbate her cock " is real i like it what do you think red ? " and poison ivy begin to undress herself until she is naked and her pussy was very wet.

Poison ivy : " oh harley i want a baby with you make love to me fuck me fuck right now " and she started kissing her passionatly.

**WARNING : LEMON GIRL ON GIRL ( THERE WILL BE A LOT OF LEMON GIRL ON GIRL ON MY STORIES )**

Harley quinn begin to lick the pussy and red begin to scream

Poison ivy : " OH YES THIS IS VERY GOOD OH OH OH MY GOD YES MORE MORE YOU FUCKING WHORE "

She continued lick her pussy and she love the flavor it taste like mint with strawberry and continued until she cum and harley drink all the delicious liquid of her pussy and harley kiss to her wife to taste her own pussy .

Poison ivy : " it was so yummy now i'm gonna suck that delicious thing between your legs " and she begin to lick the cock of her wife like a posicle and harley begin moaned.

Harley quinn : " OH OH YES YES YES DON'T STOP RED PLEASE DON'T STOP AH AH AH " until ivy put the cock into her mouth and begin to suck and bobbing her and harley begin to scream more and continued to bobbing her cock until she cum and ivy drink the cum like a milk it taste like Vanilla milkshake and she love it she have some cum in her mouth and kiss her wife to taste her cum. " hey i like my cum what do you think "

Poison ivy : " it was the most delicious creamy and hottest milk i ever drink my new brand of milk ' harley quinn' s milk ' but right now FUCK ME NOW YOU FUCKING SLUT "

And harley insert her cock into the pussy of her wife and begin to thrust slowly and begin to thrust fast and both girl scream

Harley quinn : " AAAHHHHH ! I CANNOT STOP THIS IS HOW FEEL A GUY FUCKING A GIRL OH MY GOD OH MY GOD I'M CUMMING I'M CUMMINNNNNNG! "

Poison ivy : " YES YES YES DON'T STOP CUM INSIDE ME PLEASE CUMMING INSIDE AAAAHHHHH ! " and then the cock fill the pussy with cum and harley and ivy were smiling because it was the most amazing Sex that ever had.

Harley quinn : " you want more you wanna fuck more ? "

Poison ivy : " YES YES FUCK ME MORE ! " and then they turned around and now ivy was riding on top harley.

Harley quinn : " YES OH FUCK OH FUCK FUCK ME MORE YOU FUCKING LITTLE WHORE AH AH AH AH ! "

Poison ivy : " I LOVE IT I LOVE FUCKING YOU I LOVE THIS POSITION KISS ME BABY KISS ME " and the harley gets up and kissing her very passionately then harley hug ivy and continued fucking and both girls moaning and screaming and still fucking until both girls cum INSIDE.

Harley and Poison ivy : " AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! " when both girls finished harley and ivy smiled and they hugged together and covered with bed sheets and the cock of harley become pussy again.

Poison ivy : " it was the most amazing Sex that i ever had i love you "

Harley quinn : " i love you too all thanks to this book hey red we can use this book to get more girls what do you think? "

Poison ivy : " yes more sluts to fuck with this book we can become this world in the Garden of Eden "

Harley quinn : " yes the new adam and eve or better harley and ivy now let 's get some sleep " and both girls are sleeping in the bed of the abandoned building.

**OKAY THIS IS THE CHAPTER NINE AND YES THIS IS A SURPRISE OF THIS STORY THERE WILL BE MORE LEMON GIRL ON GIRL AND FOR SPAWN MORE ACTION AND HARDCORE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER TEN WILL BE BETWEEN THE SPAWN TEAM VERSUS BATMAN TEAM DIVINE SPAWN OUT.**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

**HELLO THERE DIVINE SPAWN HERE IN THIS CHAPTER WILL BE BETWEEN SPAWN TEAM VERSUS BATMAN TEAM THERE WILL BE MORE SURPRISE TOO**

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**CHAPTER TEN : TEAM SPAWN VS TEAM BATMAN**

**LEXCORP BUILDING NEW YORK CITY 11 : 12 P.M.**

Spawn and the team were near of the building when suddenly lisa trevor started to screaming as she transformed everyone was surprised by what was happening

Spawn : " what is happening? "

Hunk : " i think when you hit her with your necroplasm it had an effect on her "

Lisa continued screaming until she transformed into a voluptuous and naked white skin beautiful woman with long black hair.

Lisa trevor : " where am i ? what am i doing here ? Everybody was surprised because she talked.

Spawn : " wait you can talk ? "

Lisa trevor : " of course now can you release me from this cage please ? "

Angela : " you are lisa trevor right ? "

Lisa trevor : " yes i am this is not the spencer's mansion right ? "

Spawn : " no this is new york city "

Lisa trevor : " and my mom and dad ? "

Hunk : " sorry but they both dead " and she begin to cry

Angela pulled lisa out of the cage and give her a hug and kissed her in The cheek when lisa finish to cry she begin to remenber everything and she was fucking piss off.

Lisa trevor : " that fucking spencer Dr Marcus and Alexander ashford they ruined my life my mother and i experimented with many viruses and more to me i know they are all dead but there is still Albert wesker i'm gonna fucking kill him "

And suddenly her hands became in claws then in hammerfist and wihipfist and finally in blade .

Lisa trevor : " what is happening with me ? "

Hunk : " apparently the viruses in your body and the necroplasm of spawn made a new virus just like the mercer virus "

Spawn : " yeah and talk about the virus here comes an old friend of mine " and then someone fall from the sky his skin is black Bald he has a trained body he was in his thirty his name is James heller.

James heller : " i'm here Sir " and gave him a military salute just like spawn.

Spawn : " i'm glad you came here sergeant "

James heller : " captain frank castle " and he give the same military salute to the punisher.

Punisher : " sergeant "

James heller : " what is the mission Sir ? "

Spawn : " we are going to go the lexcorp building and we are going to finish all of them "

James heller : " until we finally do what the super will never do we are going to fuck them all " and then James look lisa trevor and asked : " who is she ? "

Spawn : " her name is lisa trevor she has many viruses in her body and with the necroplasm a new one was created similar to yours "

Then James approached lisa to introduce himself.

James heller : " hello my name is james heller and i have the mercer virus " and james and lisa shook their hands.

Lisa trevor : " my name is lisa is a pleasure to meet you "

James heller : " me too i can teach you various tricks "

Lisa trevor : " i would love very much Mister heller "

Spawn : " enough with presentation we have to go now and first of all lisa put on some clothes please "

And suddenly Lady death and her wife purgatori appeared in front of them.

Spawn : " Lady death purgatori what are you doing here ? "

Lady death : " we are here to help you al simmons "

Purgatori : " who is that delicious girl? "

Angela : " her name is lisa trevor "

And then Lady death and purgatori read her mind and both goddesses wept for their suffering .

Purgatori : " oh you poor thing come here " and she hug lisa.

Then Lady death seeing her naked she gives her a black bra, a black g-string thong, a black garter belt, black stockings and Long black leather boots with high heels .

Spawn : " hey lady death although now she looks very sexy that's not enough let me help you " and spawn use his necro-powers and he gives her a black leather biker jacket , a black tank top and black leather pants then Lady death and purgatori helped lisa get dressed and purgatori lifted her g-string thong so that the thong of her pants could be seen.

Purgatori : " oh my god now you look so delicious and sexy "

Spawn : " now we have to go "

They finally reached the building but were intercepted by the batman team

Batman : " al simmons this has to end now come with me in silence nobody has to die "

Spawn : " fuck you Batman nobody tells me what to do "

Batman : "then you leave me no other option team stop them "

The teams were about to fight but hunk stopped them

Hunk : " both stop spawn you and batman have a common enemy and this one is in that building you have to leave the differences and work together on this "

Batman : " i don't work with murderers "

Spawn : " bullshit we worked together once and if you don't like it get the fuck outta here "

Batman : " Fine " then Spawn and Batman shook their hands.

Batman : " al you don't have to kill all of them "

Spawn : " hey this is my city and you will have to follow my rules don't forget the agreement "

Batman : " i don't have to follow you rules Spawn but you are right you can't promise me not to kill anyone ? "

Spawn : " fuck no "

Batman : " i Imagined that "

Hunk : " now that we're done with this Chris, jill, Leon and claire let me introduce myself my name is hunk i was racoon city when the t-virus was unleashed my orders were retrieve the g-virus from doctor William birkin "

Leon : " so it was you who was responsible for william to inject the virus and become a monster "

Hunk : " i didn't know he would do that . Chris the girl in the motorcycle clothes is lisa trevor.

Chris and jill were shocked about this

Lisa trevor : " i remember you "

Chris : " tell me one thing why didn't you kill me in the cabin? "

Lisa trevor : " because i knew you came to destroy the mansion when i saw you with wesker i attacked you because i thought they were allies "

Chris : " lisa wesker and i hated each other one more thing wesker is dead "

Hunk : " you think he was the one to ordered to catch lisa in first place "

Chris was horrified when he Heard this .

Batman : " well there is no time to lose we have to enter now "

And so Spawn, Batman and company entered the building wonder woman ran over to angela and hugged her with much concern .

Wonder woman : " i'm so worried about you my angel but you're fine if you we can leave here now "

Angela : " no he is my friend i give my Word i'm gonna help him until the end "

Wonder woman : " well if you say so i'm gonna help him too "

And so the two followed the team .

**WELL THIS IS THE CHAPTER TEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SPAWN AND BATMAN AND THE TEAM VERSUS THE VILLAINS WHO WANTS THE HEAD OF SPAWN FOR THE REWARD AND BATMAN WILL MEET THE MAN WHO KILLED HIS PARENTS DIVINE SPAWN OUT. **


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

**HELLO THERE DIVINE SPAWN HERE NOW IN THIS CHAPTER ALL THE TEAM FACED THE REST OF THE VILLAINS IN THE LEXCORP BUILDING AND BATMAN WILL LEARN A SECRET FROM HIS FATHER AND KNOW THE KILLER OF HIS PARENTS AND SPAWN AND BATMAN WILL KNOW THE DARKEST SECRET OF SUPERMAN. **

**CHAPTER ELEVEN : THE TRUTH**

**LEXCORP BUILDING NEW YORK CITY 12 : 00 P.M.**

Spawn, Batman and the team run as fast as they can upstairs to get to the top floor but one of the floors intercepted by the penguin, the riddler, two-face, black mask and all his Men.

Black mask : " well well what do we have here ? the most wanted man and his little team and the dark knight with his bat-family now this is a surprise we can collect the reward even better "

The penguin : " yeah all the criminal families are gonna respect and feared us "

Two-face : " and were gonna be so fucking riches "

The riddler : " and all around the world finally will recognize me as the smartest criminal in the world "

Black mask : "even wilson fisk the kingpin will be a piece of shit beside me "

Spawn : " oh all of you are trying to fuck me ? come and get me "

Black mask : " well see about that kill him ! "

And all the minions were about to attack the team when suddenly the spawn's chains trapped everyone and hanged them to death make Batman piss off and Batman said.

Batman : " Albert you don't have to kill the bosses they must face the justice for their Crimes that's enough that you kill their henchmen please "

Spawn : " why do you care them all of them are piece of shit "

Batman : " i know they have made many innocent people suffer and they must pay with their lives but we do not decide who lives or dies they must be judged by the courts "

Spawn : " by whom corrupt judged and politicians? Are only interested in money "

Batman : " i understand the system is not perfect but is the only one that we have just do it for Wanda please "

And after Batman said the name of his wife Spawn was fucking piss off.

Spawn : " DON'T SAID THAT NAME EVER AGAIN but i do it if one those guys Cross the line are dead you understand? "

Batman : " yes all i'm asking you " and with that Batman and his bat-family fight the bosses and they handcuffed them on the wall but black mask screw Up.

Black mask : " so Wanda is her name well i have to pay a visit her " and he laugh and the wrath of Spawn came he drew his gun and shot him in the head Batman try to stop him but it was too late .

Batman : " WHY YOU DO IT ? and Spawn grab Batman by his neck .

Spawn : " I TOLD YOU HE CROSS THE LINE AND NOW HE IS DEAD AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO HELP ME OR GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY WAY "

Batman : " i'm going to help you just don't do it again in front of me " and Spawn let go of Batman .

And the team go upstairs until they were stopped by Magneto and his children Quicksilver and Scarlet witch and by Mr. Freeze

Magneto : " so you are the called Spawn you are truly powerful even for me "

Batman : " Eric what are you doing here ? "

Magneto : " i don't wanna fight for the reward i already see what happened to those who cross you so i quit this so Pietro Wanda let's go home Polaris mus be worried for us "

Scarlet witch : " yes father whatever you said "

Quicksilver : " yeah i agree with that " before they leave Spawn stopped them.

Spawn : " so your name is Wanda right ? the name of my ex is Wanda too". after this the mutants leave the building only left mr. freeze

Mr. Freeze : " i only do this for my wife too she have a terrible disease so i had to freeze her "

Spawn : " don't worry my necroplasm can Cure her " so he use a knife and cut himself and Batman use an injection and extracted necroplasm from Spawn " with this you can Cure her and yourself "

Mr Freeze : " thank you so much " and he leave from the building.

Batman : " it was very brave what you did "

Batwoman : " yeah it was heroic "

Spawn : " i'm no hero never was never will be "

Angela : " some things never changed "

So they run upstairs and now they were stopped by Gorilla grood, Giganta, Circe, Sinestro, Queen bee , The Brain and Klarion.

Angela : " Al you must go into the rooftop run now" only Angela, Wonder woman, Black widow and suture stayed for fight .

Wonder woman : " are you ready my love ? "

Angela : " always "

The rest of the team run in the 35 floor the were stopped by Deadshot, Killer frost, Parasite, Black manta, Venom and Carnage.

Punisher : " i can take care of this who's with me ? " and The Guy and Bayonetta stayed for fight.

The rest of them run but in the floor 44 they were stopped by Green goblin, Copperhead, Flyfire, Electro and Electrocutioner.

Electrocutioner : " we meet again Batman i'm kill you then i'm a jumpstart your heart and kill you again " but Batman Kick his face and knocked him out .

Spawn : " hey Batman you can use his shock gloves for the real fight " and Batman take his shock gloves the Bat-family stayed for the fight.

The rest of them run but in the floor 56 they were stopped by Talia al ghul.

Batman : " Talia what are you doing here ? "

Talia al ghul : " Bruce i just wanna to see you "

Batman : " you came here to kill Spawn and get his necroplasm and you father became the real demon and his army of ninjas will become unstoppable."

Talia al ghul : " no he don't want kill Spawn in fact he want to talk to him Al simmons my father wants to see you in the top floor if you survive this " and she disappeared and suddenly appeared Nemesis, Tyrant, Mr X and Lots of zombies.

James heller : " you guys go we can take care of this " and James, Lisa, Lady death, Purgatori, Leon, Claire, Jill and The Wolfpack stayed for the fight.

James heller : " are you ready rookie ? "

Lisa trevor : " you call me rookie? i'm going to show you what this rookie can do "

And now only Spawn, Batman , Chris, John constantine and Hunk run until they made into the rooftop.

When they arrived there was a large table and they were seated Thanos, Darkseid, Lex luthor, Brainac, Dr Doom, Vandal Savage, Ra's al ghul, Apocalypse and Albert wesker.

Darkseid : " gentlemen welcome we are the light "

Spawn : " the light ? "

Batman : " they call themselves that "

Spawn : " i would call them motherfuckers "

Thanos : " watch your language Boy "

Spawn : " fuck you "

Albert wesker : " ahh Chris my old friend it's been a long time "

Chris redfield : " wesker how are still alive? "

Albert wesker : " the virus ouroboros save my life but someone else save me "

Chris redfield : " WHO? "

Albert wesker : " have any of you heard of the name Marcus corvinus ? "

Batman : " i do he is the son of Alexander corvinus he is a warlord he became immortal through a strange virus he passed them on to his children Marcus was bitten by bat and became the first and blood leader of the vampires "

Albert wesker : " Bravo Batman you really are the World greatest detective he save me when i was still healing from the burns he took me to his mansion he gave me a sample of his blood in return i made him a formula so that he can walk in the sun and now all the ninja women of the league of shadows are vampire and they can walk in the Sun Batman or should i say Mr Bruce wayne? "

Batman was surprised about this of course Ra's al ghul tell the leaders about his identity.

Batman : " Ra's what have you done ? "

Ra's al ghul : " i win the war against the evil detective something that you never do in all you life detective and now you brought to me the hellspawn tell me Albert simmons do you want to be the new head of the demon with your power of a god and my army of vampire ninja you can be invincible "

Spawn : " there is one thing that i agree with Batman fuck no "

Ra's al ghul : "well if that's how you want mr wesker tell the detective about his father "

Batman : " what about my father ? "

Albert wesker : " well look at the screen mr Wayne you have to look this old photo please "

AND all the team begin to see the screen of t.v. and they see an old photo of the founders of umbrella Corp. one of them is Thomas Wayne and Batman was surprised about this revelation.

Albert wesker : " is true you father give money to help create umbrella but he have a one big reason to do this there is a Cave in smallville that an ancient prophecy says the last son will rule the earth of course the last son is your best friend Superman and another prophecy says that the last daughter will be able repopulate the earth and the earth will become a new paradise Superman will be the new king of earth and supergirl is going to get several women pregnant because there will be more kryptionans so Thomas help the umbrella Corp to create a monster can kill the visitor and took a sample of blood of doomsday that they found his ship with the blood and the t virus create a hybrid of tyrant and doomsday but Thomas wanted to get out of umbrella because he see the experiments of lisa trevor and her mother so Spencer gave him a goodbye with this words you can say now please "

Hunk : " this is what you fucking deserve "

And Batman see hunk and realize that he was the killer of his parents.

Albert wesker : " Spencer hires Hunk to kill Thomas and his wife but not you "

Hunk: " so i create the Batman "

Batman : " quiet "

Albert wesker : " but it doens't matter anymore were here to kill Spawn and is what we do "

Thanos : " Albert you Doom, Lex, Ra's and Vandal take care of Batman, Chris, John and Hunk Darkseid , Apocalypse and i we take care of Spawn "

Albert wesker : " as you wish "

And so Albert, Doom, Lex and Vandal get Up from the table and prepares for the battle and suddenly Darkseid use his powers to transport them to main entrance of the building so that no one will disturb them.

Darkseid: " well now it's just you and us Mr simmons you are going to face against gods "

Spawn : " i defeated Heaven and Hell in armageddon you are just a bunch of losers motherfuckers who wants to be god bring It on "

**WELL IS CHAPTER ELEVEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BATMAN, CHRIS, JOHN AND HUNK VERSUS ALBERT, LEX, RA,'S AL GHUL, DR DOOM AND VANDAL SAVAGE AND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SPAWN IS GOING TO TRANSFORM SOMETHING MORE POWERFUL TO FIGHT THANOS, DARKSEID AND APOCALYPSE DIVINE SPAWN OUT.**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

**HELLO THERE DIVINE SPAWN HERE AND THIS CHAPTER IS THE FIGHT BETWEEN BATMAN, JOHN CONSTANTINE, THE HUNK AND CHRIS** REDFIELD** VERSUS ALBERT WESKER, DR DOOM, LEX LUTHOR , VANDAL SAVAGE AND RA'S AL GHUL**

**CHAPTER TWELVE : THE FIGHT**

**LEXCORP BUILDING NEW YORK CITY 12 : 30 A.M.**

Everybody was ready to fight lex was about to simmons his battle armor but Batman punch him in the face knock him out and Dr Doom use his powers to kill Batman but he avoided him and use his explosive gel in his face and body and detonate him .

John Constantine : " i thought you didn't kill"

Batman : " i don't kill i just knock out "

John Constantine : " yeah sure "

Hunk : " can you help with Vandal please ? "

John Constantine : " i will do It "

Then Batman start to fight with Ra's al ghul and Chris still fighting with Albert wesker but suddenly the earth begin to shake and the building was to collapse and John Constantine feel how the power of Spawn increased and all Heaven and Hell feel too even the super feel this too.

Angela : " oh my god "

Wonder woman : " you feel It too ? "

Angela : " Al how you become so powerful ? "

IN THE WATCHTOWER

All the super were in the meeting room Superman, Dr Strange, Dr Fate and Zatanna feel the power of Spawn

Superman : " what is happening ? "

Dr Fate : " so is true "

Zatanna : " what is true ? "

Dr Fate : " this hellspawn reached the omega level "

Zatanna : " no is impossible no hellspawn has managed to reach that level the angels, the hunters and sorcerers kill this monsters to prevent them from becoming in general of the army of hell "

Dr Fate : " well guess what he did it "

Dr Strange : " and that's not all he eat the fruit of the tree of life and now he got the power of a god " and Zatanna was surprised and horrified.

Zatanna : " no is not possible with this power he can destroy Heaven and Hell and rule the earth "

Superman : " wait is true about you said ? "

Dr Fate : " yes he can kill you, me, phoenix and all the super of this headquarters his main goal is destroy Heaven and Hell so the earth so the earth is free of the influence of angels and demons "

Zatanna : " but angels are supposed to protect the earth "

Dr Fate : " it's a lie you don't know the truth "

Dr Strange : " in fact the real name of Jesus christ is Man of Miracles and mother of existence he is not a man or woman he is the real all powerful god omni creator of the Omniverse all the gods are his children he have a wife Mary magdalene and both of them have a daughter her name is sara she is the leader of a group of woman Warriors named the magdalene and his servants are the living tribunal the holy Spirit and the disciple which are the twelve apostle and judas iscariot is the leader and one more thing his kingdom is in the greenworld or the garden of eden this kingdom is beyond of Heaven and Hell"

Superman : " okay there is something else ? "

Dr Fate : " well Al simmons is the chosen one of Man of Miracles "

Meanwhile in New York

Batman is fighting with Ra's al ghul then Ra's pull his sword but Batman destroy It then Ra's and Batman punch each other Ra's use kung fu and krav maga style Batman use tae kwon do Muay Thai ju jit su style

Ra's al ghul : " detective i teach you everything and yet you opose me my army of ninjas are immortals you could be invincible but yet you say no like Spawn "

Batman : " i will never join you to destroy Gotham city "

And suddenly Kick Ra's in the face knock him out Vandal fight with John and hunk

Vandal savage : " you can't defeat me i'm immortal "

John Constantine : " i don't give a fuck you're goin down " the hunk use explosives and explode and later John use fire in his hand and punch him in the face knock him out

At last Chris was struggling with Albert wesker but Batman help him but wesker was too strong and fast to Batman then wesker grab him in the neck and pinned him in the floor then wesker put his foot in the chest.

Albert wesker : " you will never win Mr Wayne "

Batman : " this is where you wrong " then he actived the shock gloves punch the leg and hurt him then begin to punch him fast and then knock him out .

Chris redfield : " do me a favor and stay there "

Batman : " now we have to help Spawn "

After he said that someone jump in the topfloor into the street it was Spawn but more muscular and with horns and more Big he had wonder woman grab by the neck

Omega Spawn : " **I AM OMEGA SPAWN AND NOBODY FUCK WITH ME " **he said that in demonic voice after he pinned wonder woman in the color and begin hit her in the face and suddenly Angela came to try stop Omega Spawn

Angela: " Al please stop "

Batman : " Alfred "

Alfred : " yes master Bruce "

Batman : " bring the hellbat armor "

Alfred : " coming up sir "

And all the team of Spawn and Batman join forces to stop Omega Spawn.

WELL THIS IS CHAPTER TWELVE AL SIMMONS IS NOW OMEGA SPAWN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OMEGA SPAWN IS GOING TO FIGHT AGAINST DARKSEID THANOS AND APOCALYPSE AND IS GOING TO EXPLAIN WHY ATTACK WONDER WOMAN DIVINE SPAWN OUT.

ONE MORE THING THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE MEMORY OF CHADWICK BOSEMAN (1976 - 2020) R.I.P.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

**HELLO THERE DIVINE SPAWN HERE IN THIS CHAPTER AL SIMMONS IS GOING TO BECOME OMEGA SPAWN TO FIGHT THANOS DARKSEID AND APOCALYPSE BUT THEY ARE GOING TO TELL HIM T****HE DARK SIDE OF THE SUPER ESPECIALLY SUPERMAN AND WONDER WOMAN AND IS THE MOTIVE THAT OMEGA SPAWN WANT TO KILL HER AND SUPERGIRL IS GOING TO SHOW HER TRUE COLORS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN : SPAWN LEARNS THE REAL TRUTH**

**LEXCORP ROOFTOP NEW YORK 12 : 30**

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Spawn was still fighting against Darkseid Thanos and Apocalypse he is dodging the omega beams and he is shooting all of them with his guns but the bullets won't make any hurt because they are immortals

Darkseid : " i told you were gods you never gonna kill us "

Spawn : " well i have to upgared my weapons " then use he use the necroplasm and the two guns it looks like a hell weapons and shoots necroplasm bullets and now really hurt Darkseid Thanos and Apocalypse are now surprised and scared of this

Darkseid : " i'm bleeding ? "

Spawn : " i told you so you are not gods if you bleed you can be killed "

Thanos : " enough of this were going to kill you " and then all of three use their powers combine to attack Spawn but he just get fucking piss off

Spawn : " alright motherfuckers you started to piss me off now you're gonna pay " and he begin to become omega spawn and all of them were surprised they never meet someone so powerful like him he become bigger stronger with horns

Omega Spawn : " and now you're gonna die " and suddenly he punch Apocalypse so fast that nobody see him and he use his unlimited necro power to fight

Thanos : " you are so powerful now i know why the employer wants you dead but is just practice "

Spawn : " practice ? are you saying that all of this destruction and all the villains they hired to kill me are just practice for what ? "

Darkseid : " is easy we just only wanted to see how powerful you are now we know well "

Spawn : " now what are you just run away like a cowards ? i'm just getting started " then he use the agony axe and cut the arm of Apocalypse he screamed for the pain then he cut all the body and use the necro power to destroy everything of him until there was nothing of him

Thanos : " congratulations you just killed one of the most old mutants in the world and before we go there's something you should know "

Spawn : " about what ? "

Darkseid : " about the so called heroes all of them posed like they were heroes because they want to be famous but actually they are worst than us take a look what i am about to show you in "

Then he turned **his** attention in the t.v. then Thanos turned on then Darkseid and Thanos both show Spawn the truth of the super

First off the green lanters are not galactic police actually are conquerors and the guardians are the leaders

Martian manhunter is a invader he want the earth to be the new mars

Flash really enjoy disturbed the omniverse

Hawkman and Hawkgirl are conquerors like the green lanters

Iron man sell weapons to the terrorist

Captain america is a well know racist and he think the women are weak

Thor doesn't care the nine realms he just want to be worshiped as all powerful god

Hulk just want destoy everything

The X men want kill all the humans only Wolverine and Mystique doesn't know

Wonder woman and the amazons are beign kidnapped women as mothers and daughters to be sexual slaves and the little girls are trained to be bloodthirst warriors

But the worst of all was Superman and Supergirl because Superman wants to be almighty and rule all and Supergirl can be hermaphrodite and she want raped every woman in the world so she can make more kryptonians to make the planet earth the new krypton

Spawn was just fucking piss off about all of this he can't believe it then he accept the truth

Spawn : " is true all of this ?"

Thanos : " why should we lie the only ones who doesn't know is Wolverine Mystique the team of chris redfield samus solid snake and of course Batman "

Darkseid : " now you know we leave well meet again Spawn " and after that Darkseid and Thanos open a portal and leave it

Omega Spawn low to floors faster that destroy the building and he saw nemesis tyrant and he kill them fast the wolfpack lisa purgatori lady death and james heller were surprised

Then he low faster then he see Wonder woman and he grab her by the neck and jump with her through the window to the ground

Omega Spawn : " **I AM OMEGA SPAWN AND NOBODY FUCK WITH ME " **he said that in demonic voice after that he pinned Wonder woman in the ground and begin hit her in the face and suddenly Angela came to try stop Omega Spawn

Angela : " Al please stop "

Batman : " Alfred "

Alfred : " yes master bruce "

Batman : " bring the hellbat armor "

Alfred : " coming up sir "

And all the team of Spawn and Batman join forces to stop Omega Spawn

MEANWHILE IN THE NEW WATCHTOWER

while Dr Fate and Dr Strange are explain to Zatanna the truth of the war between heaven and hell and the Man of Miracles Superman is hearing everything of this and he goes to the private room and he turned on a computer and appeared the same woman who hired the villains to kill Spawn

Unknown woman : " yes ? Why do you call me ?"

Superman : " i heard everything of Spawn is true all i heard ? "

Unknown woman : " yes is true he and Batman are the only ones who can ruined all that i planned thousands years ago after all Spawn is the chosen one of my father and i'm pretty sure that he is going tell Batman all the truth so we have accelerated the plans "

Superman : " i agreed with you we have to do it now "

And suddenly appeared another person she wore the same Superman costume but she have long blonde hair and blue short skirt and the thong was up the skirt so it could see easily and she was very pissed off she is Supergirl

Supergirl : " i told you you should let me kill Spawn i can do it all the villains that you hired was never going kill him are just a bunch of assholes " she said it very angry

Superman : " no i told you let me take care of him i need you alive so you impregnate all the women as possible so we can make the earth the new krypton you understand that ? "

Supergirl : " yeah yeah whatever but if don't kill him i'm gonna do it anyway i have to go to my apartment one of my future wives is going to come home and i'm going to have everything ready for this night i'm gonna fuck her so hard and delicious that she is gonna love it "

Superman : " yeah do it you don't have to tell me all you plans i'm going to call all our partners to begin the plan "

Unknown **woman** : " well if there is nothing else to say i say goodbye "

Superman and Supergirl : " yes mistress " after that she turned off the computer and Supergirl leave the room and Superman dial a number of his cellphone

Superman : " hey my man Jason wynn it is time "

**WELL THIS IS THE CHAPTER FOR NOW IN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE FINAL BATTLE AND SPAWN IS GOING TO REVEAL EVERYTHING ABOUT HE LEARNED AND THERE WILL BE MORE SURPRISE DIVINE SPAWN OUT.**


End file.
